


The Light Flickers

by Draconaise_Chiaro



Series: What She Had Shattered [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Apparently Lucy is Monika, BAMF Lucy, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Flirting, Gen, Guild Master Lucy, Hopefully she doesn't go crazy lmao, I swear, Lucy Joins Blue Pegasus, but not really, first installment, it's just to annoy the other, kinda sexual, rewriting the world, they don't like each other that way, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconaise_Chiaro/pseuds/Draconaise_Chiaro
Summary: "All that for a guild that blatantly refuses to acknowledge your true power? You know they're just using you, right?" He spoke in disbelief, a small frown marring his usually blank face, "Do you know what you're going into? What you're going to lose?"A sad smile crosses her face, "Sometimes, sacrifices are necessary."





	The Light Flickers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm starting another one. I've had like four parts of these in my save and thought I would upload it. It's basically one-shots that can kinda be read individually. Or at least I tried to make it that way. Hope it worked though.

** Year X793 **

Now, he knew that Fairy Tail was a stubborn and extremely loyal guild. They would do anything to protect their own kin. That's why he had sent his younger brother- you know, the one he revived- to that specific guild. As expected, they accepted him with warm, welcoming arms. But here comes the problem; as powerful as they were, they weren't powerful  _enough_.

Well, that's to be expected, right? Not to brag but he was really one hell of a dark wizard with one unbreakable curse. If they even wanted to think about defeating him, they would need to step up their game and so, he had and it sort of work. Until that the guild disbanded, that is.

But that didn't mean that everything had fallen. No, he actually had seen a certain woman who could do just a good job of killing him just as his brother if she had the power. He knows she had potential. Of course, she did. What kind of mage succeeded in every unison raid, something that even he had trouble in? Not to mention, being able to summon the Spirit King and have him actually  _protect_  you? Damn, what did she do to have the  _Spirit King_  himself to look at her with such high regards? He certainly didn't do the same to Anna Heartfilia, the fucking  _creator_. 

With that being said, he may have watched over her. It wouldn't do if the Fairies Light was to die so soon. She was necessary for his plans. During that time, he learned a few things or more about the celestial mage. One, she had a rather heavy resemblance to a certain woman with the last name that was a shade of red.

Using her, he watched as she, by  _herself_ , gathered the fairies and managed to rebuild the guild. With the guild under her leadership, he had no doubt that their chances of winning were increased. It helped that she had Mavis's seal of approval and had been trained in tactics by the Fairy Tactician herself.

As they waited for the last few members come back(Master Makarov, Natsu Dragneel and Happy), the guild moved to grow stronger than ever. As soon as his brother had entered the scene as well, he finally started it the very event that could either destroy the world or give it a second chance to breathe.

The fights were tough but enjoyable. Again and again, the blonde broke his expectations despite the battle wounds she gained in the fights. With every minute, he felt hope rise in his chest. Perhaps it was time?

But, no.

With eyes painted with varying shades of fury, he gazed at the broken mage as calmly as he could. This wasn't in his plan and he was pretty sure she knew that what with that annoying smirk she was wearing.

"Lucy Heartfilia," He greeted with a light, sickeningly sweet tone.

If she was affected, she didn't show it, only standing strong as if she wasn't standing in front the strongest dark mage known to mankind.

"Zeref Dragneel," She greets back with an even sweeter tone that was as thick as caramelised syrup, "I must know; why are all the Dragneels so keen on creating chaos wherever they walked?"

She was toying with him. It was a strange action but not something he didn't dislike. He smirks in return, taking a step forwards. She doesn't move.

"Then, I must know; why you fairies are so reckless. To meet me with not even your spirits? Quite dumb, don't you? What would Mavis think?"

Instead of being insulted, she appeared amused, her voice soaked with that same emotion. She pulls on a lock of her silky golden hair, coiling around her finger. It had grown longer, he thought absentmindedly, she's looking more like Mavis.

"What Mavis doesn't matter right now," She, too, took a few steps forward, cornering onto a wall and leaning a hand on the wall to trap him in.

Unable to admit defeat and not wanting the game to end, he swiftly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her and twirled her around. He had turned the tables around. Now, with him being the trapper, he leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear. He found enjoyment her shivers with every breath he took and let out.

"Oh, does she?" He spoke breathily, her body squirming under his own.

Unable to admit defeat either, she moved her hands around his body. Looks like he wasn't all that defenceless, she thought amusedly, With him near, she, too leaned forward but this time, her lips grazed her neck. She gave him a soft peck, enjoying how his body reacted, making several more, crossing more lines with each one. She knew she was playing a dangerous game but she also knew that it was game that nobody was losing and she was going to ensure that.

"Mmn~ Like that, don't you?" She whispered suggestively as she heard a soft, choked moan, "Of course, she doesn't. My offer is only for us and only us."

Deciding to indulge in a little fantasy, he, too, began to tease her. First, his fingers traced her bare skin, her legs until it went up again and gave her back a nice squish. He was rewarded with a gasp.

"Hmm, isn't that a little selfish, Princess?" He leaned back, surprised when a finger traced his southern parts, "Are you sure you know what kind of battle you're picking, my sweet Princess?"

Sighing, she shook her head and shove him aside with a surprising amount of strength. Ah, this must be why everyone has been raving about her, the Guild Master, crowned Fairy Light by the First herself and considered the 'Leader' by everyone.

"Blame yourself, you cockblocked yourself," She scowled when he sent her an annoyed look, "Now, onto why I'm here."

Looking at her for a moment, he sighed, relenting to her demands. He honestly he can't believe what he was doing. Mavis was his lover and had always been. Then, what was that he had done? Well, he can't really blame her since he knew she didn't really do anything than play around.

Leaning on the wall, he gave her an affirmative to continue. She turned to face him, eyes grazing on his new bite mark before folding her arms and staring right into his eyes with determination. Now, with the flames behind her and her hair all flared up, she really looked like Mavis but with gold eyes and  _older_. So, that's why...

"I can rewrite this world."

He had turned his eyes away with a pout but he had snapped his head to her at her words. Rewrite this world? What? Did she think that this entire world is just a book that created chapters with every moment? Has he been underestimating her all along?

"I  _can_  rewrite this world," She repeated as if she thought he didn't hear, "To become a world where you're with your lover and little brother, all happy. I can even give an example."

Speechless, he simply watched as she took out a book and pen, writing something. A moment later, a bright flash appeared and he was forced to close his eyes until it subsided.

"What the fuck?" Was his first words when he opened his eyes.

Lucy simply smirked proudly, chest puffed up as if it wasn't big enough. Not that he noticed with what was around him. Instead of a crumbling throne room, he was in new throne room filled with creatures that shouldn't have existed but here they were, flying around and throwing glitter around.

"Do Fairies have tails? It used to be an eternal mystery. But now?" She raised a hand where an emerald fairy landed, coating her palm with green shimmery dust, "Now, it doesn't have to be."

"But... The consequences..." He whispered, more terrified for the blonde now.

No, he didn't overestimate her. No, it was the way around. She was honestly looking terrifying right now with how gleeful and deranged she looked.

"I don't care."

"All that for a guild that blatantly refuses to acknowledge your true power? You know they're just using you, right?" He spoke in disbelief, a small frown marring his usually blank face, "Do you know what you're going into? What you're going to lose?"

A sad smile crosses her face, looking less insane, "Sometimes, sacrifices are necessary."

For a short moment, he stared at her face as if trying to analyze her. He breaks the silence by releasing a heavy sigh.

"First, Fairy Heart. Now, you, the supposedly 'last sane fairy'. Is everyone in this godforsaken guild suicidal?"

She giggled but he ignored the sake of his sanity, massaging the bridge of his nose. God, she really resembled Mavis and the more he thought of it, the more annoyed he was.

"Come on, you don't want freedom?" Her sweet voice tinkled in the air like a fairy.

He sighed one more time before opening his eyes, gaze directed towards her.

"Even if you could, I don't deserve it," He shook his head slowly, "You know what I've done. Why are you doing this?"

She frowns at him, taking one step forward. Her eyes was still shining wih unwavering determination. He feels a strong urge to just allow her to do what she wants and finally feel sweet relief. But as far gone he was, he still had a little decency in him; he can't let another one sacrifice themselves for him.

"Yeah, I know what you've done."

He sighs as he prepared to speak again but he was quickly interrupted.

"It's because of you that I get to taste freedom, that  _my_  children, no matter how old they are, were able to have a family. If it weren't for you, Magnolia would've been a wasteland but now, they have a guild to depend on," She takes a deep breath before continuing, "Because of you, Fairy Tail was built; you really made Mavis happy, you know?"

"What good is that if she's dead?" 

"You didn't kill her," Lucy ignores his question, "Actually, she's not even dead. Your pure love had actually revived her. Her soul had just parted with her body and it's your love that is keeping her alive. You love her."

He scowls, "How do you know that? Her body is encased in lacrima."

She smiles and glances behind her. Nodding, she takes a step back. Curiou, he, too, glanced back, only to freeze. Right behind him stood a body that shouldn't be alive.

"How?" Was all he could say before the body leapt onto him, pinning him onto the ground as he fell.

"Zeref."

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Yes, that was the heartbeat that he had grown to love and miss. Her body warmth spread onto his and he felt tears soaking his clothing. Yes, she was real. Every single inch of her, every single strand of hair was all real.

"Mavis."

Looking up, he stared at the blonde mage looking at the reunion with teary eyes. Hope bloomed in his chest in a way it never did for hundreds of years.

Yes, he definitely underestimated the celestial mage. In just a year, she had already given what he wanted and more. But did he really deserve it? Looking down, he decided that even if he didn't deserve it,  _she_  definitely did. That, however, didn't mean that he was fine with her dealing with consequences all by herself.

"Mavis, why don't we listen to Lucy's proposal?"

Wiping her eyes, her emerald eyes shone in pride. Nodding, she doesn't get off him but sat on his lap.

"Yes, we should."

Lucy smiled at her success and nodded. Getting rid of the book in her hand, she gets out another book, one in black and gold. Opening it, multiple lines of gold surrounded her.

"Now, first, let me just explain how I got to this point..."

* * *

 

** Year X773 **

"Zeref? Zeref, darling?!" A mature voice ranged in his ears as they called out his name with urgency.

Grumbling, he cracked one eye open only to be surprised and swiftly moving to a sitting position. Right next to him was Mavis who looked frantic. With wide eyes, he grasped her shoulder with both hands. Instead of phasing through, he felt solid, warm skin under layers of clothing.

"You... how? You're supposed to be dead?" He breathed, his heart beating faster when she saw the tears that had collected in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Don't you remember? Lucy... My child..." She whimpered, her voice cracking as she struggled to breathe in between sobs, "Lucy..."

At her name, memories rushed into his mind and he froze. Releasing his grasp, he didn't notice how Mavis immediately fell to her knees, hands covering her tear-streaked face. It should be known that the situation must be terrible is Mavis of all people was weeping without a care. She did believe that fairies didn't like crybabies but there she was, crying like she was a baby.

Regaining his thoughts, he too, sank to his knees, gathering the broken woman into his arms as tears gathered in his eyes. It worked... But at what cost. Lucy Heartfilia; their saviour. Just what cost did she pay for their happiness?

"We'll repay her, Mavis," He tried to soothe the child, "And no matter what, we'll make sure she lives the happiest life."

He felt her sobs slowing and she nodded. As he was, she immensely grateful for what the blonde had done for her even after everything she had forced her to go through.

"We must protect her," She added to the list with a happier tone though it was still weighed down with sorrow.

"Yes, we will..."

* * *

 

In another part of the world, the same blonde stood nervously in front of large, mahogany doors. Instead of her adult, 19-year-old body, she appeared to be in her 10-year-old body. It was strange 'cause this year, she should've been 6 years old. But then, if she wanted to talk about technicality, she should've been 25 years old, not 19. God, was she  _old_.

"I don't remember this place being  _this_  big. But then, I  _am_  shorter, "She mutters under her breath, one hand fiddling with her key pouch, "I need to stop procrastinating. I am Lucy Heartfilia, ex-guild master of the strongest guild. I can do this."

Done with her pep-talk, she took a deep breath before taking a step, hesitantly pushing the doors open. The place was just as she remembered it; flashy and luxurious like a club for rich people.

"Lucy Heartfilia," She was surprised that somebody here actually recognised her, "Why did you come here?"

Gulping, she gazes right at the frowning face of Master Bob. He looked like she remembered except his expression was darker.  _He knows something_ , that was all she could think of.

"Maybe we should talk in your office?" She turned to see that multiple guild members were actively watching their conversation, "I don't believe what I'm about to say is safe for the ears anybody else but us."

"You believe?" Master Bob repeated slowly in a cautious tone but relented either way.

Nodding, he phased through the bar. Turning to the stairs, he beckoned her to follow. Without missing a beat, she followed him, ignoring the soft murmuring surrounding her. It wasn't like she wasn't used to this. 

* * *

 

"So you're saying that you were Fairy Tails guild master, in the future might I add, and  _rewrote_  this world to save it from inevitable chaos?" Master Bob summarised her speech.

Gulping, she nodded, even ready to prepare evidence or even stop him from doing anything that might land her somewhere unfavourable. But to her surprise, he puts on a warm welcoming smile. Even with her training, she couldn't quite understand why he was smiling.

"Alright, I believe you," He chuckles heartily, "Oh, you might have not mentioned your family name but I know you, Heartfilia. Heartfilia's are people I know I can fully trust and as a Heartfilia, I trust you as well. What you've done is just a Heartfilia thing."

She was clearly shocked at the revelation. Did he know her family? Well, that answers the question he had always been so kind to gift her celestial keys and books on her magic. He was the main reason why her power grew so drastically. Well, of course, other than the Spirit King who had gifted her powers through tattoos, giving her to use abilities of her celestial spirits.

"Now, you came here to join my guild, yes?" Master Bob continued with a glint of amusement, "Isn't that a little irresponsible? You're the future guild master of Fairy Tail, you know."

Frowning, she shook her head.

"I'm not becoming the guild master this time. It's too tiring and I'm sure Laxus would be more than happy to take the throne."

She even had plans to reform Laxus to be the kind, sweet man he was in the future. Though she still wonders if it's really a good idea since it might pull Master Makarov's eye towards her. But she guesses that she just have to deal with it.

Nodding, he pulls out the guild mark stamp.

"Now, where would you like the guild mark?"


End file.
